


Myth

by Mordekai



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie the dryad shares her forest with Gil and his clan of naiad. But when a reaper comes for Titan, leader of the naiad clan, trouble brews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the form spring question Michelle answered.  
> Gil - naiad  
> Maggie - dryad  
> Ava- phoenix  
> Odin - reaper

Maggie leapt through the forest with ease. She knew the entire forest by heart and it felt like an extension of her. A fairy tried to talk to her, but she had more important things on her mind than fairy gossip. She ignored the small fairy and kept running. Once she was in site of the lake, she stopped and ran her fingers through her hair. Vines and leaves naturally grew with her hair, but that didn't mean she couldn't look presentable. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked into the open. 

"Gil! Gil, are you here?" She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Gil!"

"Maggie, please. I told you, the others like it when you yell." The blue boy poked his head out of the water. 

Maggie twirled her hair in with one hand. "You weren't answering."

"Like I said before, I've been busy." Gil glanced around, then continued speaking in lower voice, "Titan hasn't been well, it's been stressful on the whole clan."

"I've been seeing a lot of naiad in the swamps, does that have anything to do with your Titan?" Maggie sat down gracefully on the rock ledge, dipping her toes in the water.

Gil looked uneasy about Maggie touching the water, "I don't know that much about it, and what I do know, I'm not allowed to talk about."

"The swamps are in my territory and I'm nice enough to allow your clan to use them freely. You guys should at least tell me what your planning." Maggie huffed and stirred the water with her foot.

"I know, I'm sorry Maggie. But it's for the good of Titan. You should be more respectful of him."

Maggie scowled but forced her expression into a smile, "Oh, Gil. Why don't we talk about something else?" She put her hand on Gil's shoulder. "How have you been?"

"I um, have been okay. Worried about Titan, but my training is going well." He winced when he mentioned Titan.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Training to be a healer, right?" 

 "Yes. Nevy has been an amazing teacher. She's so patient with me."

"Nevy? Isn't she a bit old for you?" Maggie's expression darkened and her nose scrunched up.

"Maggie! You know it's not like that, she's just my mentor." Gil admonished.

Maggie froze suddenly, cocking her head as if to listen to a far away sound. Gil frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Shh." She closed her eyes her skin became more brown and bark-like as she went into a trance. Her glowing green eyes opened after a minute. "Intruders." She stood up and brushed her skirt off. "Ugh, it's probably Tuls again. I keep telling that moron to stay out of my territory."

Gil still looked worried. "Are you sure?" He pulled himself out of the water, "Wait, let me go with you."

Maggie blushed, "Is it okay for you to leave the water?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. The water is my home, but that doesn't mean I can never leave." He stood on the ledge next to her and offered her a hand. "I have legs just like you." He wiggled his bare toes for emphasis.

Maggie accepted his hand and blushed an even brighter shade of green.

"Lead the way, Maggie. You're the ones with the plant friends that give you directions."

She kept holding onto his head as she started to walk. "You've never had a problem with them before."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just think it's fascinating how you can commune with the plants. My clan is lucky to have a dryad on our side."

* * *

 

The pair reached a huge oak tree when Maggie stopped. She rested her forehead against the tree and closed her eyes.

"There's two of them, species unknown. But the trees say they move with purpose, so I don't think they're lost human tourists." Maggie drummed her fingers against her chin. "Best to try to resolve this peacefully, but we should be prepared for a fight."

Gil gulped, "A fight?"

"Yeah, why? Don't they teach you how to fight in healer school?"

"Well-" He said softly, but Maggie wasn't listening, she was rushing ahead.

"In the clearing, there!" Maggie whispered. "But I only see one guy."

 

 

 


End file.
